1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connection apparatus for parallel running generators, particularly to an apparatus for connecting generators to run in parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an apparatus for connecting a plurality of, e.g. two, generators (which are driven by an internal combustion engine) to run in parallel, as taught by Japanese Patent No. 2,869,905. The conventional technique is configured so that, in the case where a plug is disconnected from the associated socket, an output voltage does not appear at the terminals of the disconnected plug.